


Good Morning

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders the best way to wake Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit of fluff that was written for the 2014 Owl Post Fest on LJ

Good Morning

Harry rolled to his side, back arching to work out the kinks. He smiled and reached out a hand to run down Draco's back. Harry had never been a morning person. Morning at the Dursley's had simply meant it was time for Harry to make the breakfast he'd never get to eat.

Now Harry loved mornings, especially weekend mornings like today. Nowhere to be and nothing to do. Today his biggest decisions were whether to wake Draco up with a nice, slow blow job or simply run his hands over that beautiful body until Draco was awake and he could shag him into the mattress.

"I _hear_ you thinking," a groggy voice sounded from the pillow next to him. "Would you please shut up, I'm still sleeping."

Harry chuckled. "Hmmm, I suppose I could stop trying to decide if I should wake you with a massage or a blow job."

Draco turned his head. His hair was a mess and he had a crease on his right cheek from the pillow case and Harry was in love all over again. Draco pushed up on an elbow, eyebrow quirked. "Never let it be said a bit of thinking in the morning would go amiss." He reached out an arm and pulled Harry closer. "Now that kind of thinking I like," he said brushing his lips against Harry's.

Harry pressed Draco to his back and began peppering kisses across his collarbone, nipping ever so slightly, then running his tongue over the pink skin. Draco shifted under him, lifting his hips to press against Harry's hip. 

"That's not my cock," Draco drawled. "You need to shift your attention south."

"I'm working my way down," Harry said before pulling a nipple into his mouth. He moved down Draco's stomach, kissing or biting on his way. He moved his hand to cup Draco's balls and roll them gently as he slid down the bed, then bit the inside of Draco's thigh. He paused over Draco's cock and looked up at his lover.

 

"For the love of Merlin, Potter!! While I'm young enough to enjoy this!"

Harry laughed and took hold of Draco's prick when there was a crash and a bang from down the hall. Moments later someone was trying to open the door.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco! Why's your door locked?" Teddy cried from the other side of the bedroom door. "Uncle Harry! I can't get in. I tried to get a glass of milk, but it was too heavy and I dropped it. But it's okay cuz I think most of it stayed on the counter and only a little bit spilt on the floor." The words came out in a rush and there was a brief pause before they started up again. "Are you guys awake? How come you're not answering the door? Uncle Harry? You told me to knock when I waked up and I'm awake. Are you guys even in there?"

Draco pulled away, pushing up to one elbow. "If we ignore him, will he go away?"

Harry grimaced and stood, hunting around on the floor for his sleep pants. He pulled them on as he walked to the door, calling out as he went. "Hang on, Teddy. I'll be right there." He looked over his shoulder to Draco. "I doubt it. I'm afraid if I don't go out there soon, his magic will take over and he'll be getting his first gay sex lesson."

"Never too young to learn," Draco replied. "And what," he said pointing to his half-erect cock, "am I supposed to do with this?"

"I'd start by covering it up, because in about ten seconds your young, impressionable cousin will be in here and I'd prefer he didn't go back to his Grandmother and tell here that _Uncle Draco's willy stands up when he's in bed_ ". 

Draco threw a pillow across the room, missing Harry by a mile. "You owe me, Potter," he grumbled, pulling the sheet over his groin as Harry opened the door and a small mobile object raced into the room.

Harry smiled indulgently at Teddy and then moved his gaze to Draco. He took Teddy's hand and shifted him back out of the room. "Come on, Teddy. Let's go see about that mess in the kitchen and we can let Uncle Draco _wake_ up a little more before he joins us."

****

A short time later, Draco sauntered into the kitchen. "Ah, pancakes." He rumpled Teddy's hair as he passed. "Your idea, little man?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Uncle Harry's making me little pancakes. What are they?"

Harry turned from the stove, spatula in hand. "My aunt called them silver dollar pancakes." He grinned at Draco's confused look. "It's a Muggle thing," he added with a shrug. "Would you like big pancakes, Draco?"

"Yes, as I'm a size queen," Draco murmured, kissing Harry's ear before he slid into his chair.

"I'd heard that about you," Harry quipped, still grinning. "Would you like sausage with your pancakes?"

"Oh, always. You know how very fond I am of sausage." Draco wiggled his brows and Harry laughed.

"Behave yourself," Harry admonished quietly, setting a plate in front of Draco and sitting down at the table. 

"Mmmm…sausage…." Draco murmured. 

"Wow, Uncle Draco, you must really love Uncle Harry's sausage," Teddy said around a mouth full of pancakes. 

Draco chuckled. "It's one of the highlights of my day, Teddy."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he spat his coffee across the table.

fin


End file.
